deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTC Scrappy/Everyday Jobs
Even though the combatants are always ready for a fight, I kept thinking of a scenario in which all of the combatants from Death Battle would be in like a slice-of-life genre and I what I have listed below is what the characters would do for a living when they aren't fighting. Keep in mind, I have no pure villains listed here and also, if more than one is listed, that means it can be decided by vote. If you have any ideas about what they should do for a living comment below and I will proceed to make those changes. Season 1 *Samus Aran: Bounty hunter *Rogue: Senior Education Staff Member/Waitress/Adventurer/Teacher *Wonder Woman: Government Agent/Ambassador *Mike Haggar: Mayor *Zangief: Wrestler/Wrestling Instructor/Dancer *Leonardo: Sensei (teachings passed down from Splinter) *Donatello: IT specialist/Scientist *Michelangelo: Birthday party entertainer/Skateboarder *Raphael: Vigilante/Fighter (sport) *Zitz: Handyman *Yoshi: Delivery dinosaur/Babysitter *Felicia: Nun/Pop star *Taokaka: Guardian/Bounty Hunter *Kratos: Captain of the army *Spawn: Vigilante *Bomberman: Demolition man *Dig Dug: Driller/Border patrol member *Vegeta: Teacher/Head of Capsule Corporation *Shadow the Hedgehog: GUN member *Mario: Adventurer *Sonic the Hedgehog: Racer/Rocker/Hoverboarder *Justin Bieber: Pop star *Rebecca Black: Pop star *Luke Skywalker: Farmer/Jedi Master *Harry Potter: Dark Wizard Hunting Aura instuctor *Chun-Li: Martial Arts Teacher *Mai Shiranui: Ninja *Rainbow Dash: Weather manager *Master Chief: Marine *Doomguy: Marine *Princess Zelda: Princess/Archer instructor *Princess Peach: Princess/Baker/Athlete *Thor: Prince of Asgard/Physician/Surgeon and Medic *Raiden: Protector/Weather manager *Link: Boxer/Sumo wrestler/Swordsman (for sport) *Cloud Strife: Guardian/Soldier *Batman: Wayne Enterprises Owner and Businessman/Adventurer *Spider-Man: Adventurer/Inventor/Mechanic/Photographer *Pikachu: Electrician *Blanka: Hunter/Electrician *Goku: Radish farmer/Fighting instructor *Superman: News reporter/Adventurer Season 2 *He-Man: Guardian *Lion-O: Animal protector *Ryu Hayabusa: Antique shop owner/Mountain climber/Fisherman/Sushi restuarant owner *Strider Hiryu: Ninja trainer *Ivy Valentine: Alchemist *Black Orchid: Car washer/Night guard *Fox McCloud: Air Force Pilot/ Teacher *Bucky O'Hare: Pilot/Teacher/Acrobat *Terminator: Mercenary/Police officer/Guard/Construction worker *RoboCop: Police officer *Luigi: Plumber/Ghost Hunter *Miles "Tails" Prower: Inventor/Scientist/Pilot *Venusaur: Florist/Guard *Blastoise: Firefighter *Charizard: Guardian/Protector *Godzilla: Guardian Monster *Gamera: Guardian Monster *Captain America: Adventurer/Artist/Police officer/Teacher *Tommy Oliver: Martial Arts Teacher/Paleontologist/Teacher *Zechs Merquise: Valedictorian/Romefeller Count *Ryu: Martial arts teacher/Traveler *Scorpion: Sports player/Chef/Ninja *Deadpool: Mercenary/Adventurer/Bodyguard *Deathstroke: Mercenary/Bounty hunter *Kirby: Star Warrior *Majin Buu: Candyman *Ragna the Bloodedge: Cook *Sol Badguy: Musician/Scientist/Bounty Hunter *Gaara: Kazekage/Commander/Cactus cultivator *Toph Beifong: Instructor/Fighter/Policewoman *Chuck Norris: Martial artist/Actor/Instructor *Segata Sanshiro: Judo sensei *Guts: Mercenary *Iron Man: Stark Industries CEO/Industrialist/Inventor/Adventurer *Beast: Vice-Principal/Biochemist/College lecturer/Researcher/Adventurer *Goliath: Night Guard/Librarian *Solid Snake: Spy/Super Soldier *Sam Fisher: Spy/Soldier *Donkey Kong: Fighter/Banana collector *Knuckles the Echidna: Digger/Trainer and fighter *Wolverine: Adventurer/Bartender/Bouncer/Government operative/Sailor/Miner/Mechanic *Raiden : Soldier/Spy/Mercenary *Hercule Satan: Martial arts teacher/Actor *Dan Hibiki: Karate instructor *Yang Xiao Long: Adventurer/Traveler/Thrill seeker *Tifa Lockhart: Bouncer *Mega Man: Helper robot *Astro Boy: Helper robot *Green Arrow: Businessman/Reporter/Florist *Hawkeye: Adventurer/Security chief/Butcher shop worker/Ranch hand/Landlord/Archer instructor/Circus performer *Agumon: Diplomat Season 3 *Dante: Demon hunter/Private investigator *Bayonetta: Church priestess *Ratchet & Clank: Mechanics *Jak & Daxter: Sky pirate *The Flash: Forensic scientist *Quicksilver: Adventurer *Sweet Tooth: Ice cream man *Mewtwo: All-Knowing Protector *The Meta: Freelancer *Agent Carolina: Freelancer *Cammy White: MI6 operative/Special forces member *Sonya Blade: Special Forces general *Tracer: Pilot *The Scout: Tango instructor/Cross country instructor *Ken Masters: Italian cook/Skateboarder/Trainer *Terry Bogard: Part-time worker *Amy Rose: Boxercising instuctor/Fortune teller/Fashion designer *Ramona Flowers: Ninja delivery girl *The Hulk: Nuclear physicist/Adventurer/Mechanic/Research scientist/Banker/Farmhand/Steelworker/Waiter/Dishwasher/Miner/Janitor *Roronoa Zoro: Bounty hunter/Policeman/Trainer *Erza Scarlet: Guild Master/Mage *Pinkie Pie: Party planner Season 4 *Lara Croft: Archeologist *Nathan Drake: Treasure hunter/Action star *Scrooge McDuck: Business tycon/Treasure hunter *Shovel Knight: Farmer *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Jason: Martial arts teacher; Billy: Any job requiring a lot of smarts/Scientist; Trini: Environmentalist/Martial artist; Kimberly: Gymnist; Zach: Hip-hop kido instructor *Voltron Force: Keith: Pilot/Scout team leader; Lance: Ace flyer; Hunk: Mechanic; Allura: Princess; Pidge: Any job that requires a lot of brains *Portgas D. Ace: Adventurer/Bounty hunter/Commander of the navy *Natsu Dragneel: Mage/Adventurer *Sub-Zero: Dragon caretaker/Martial arts instructor/Iceman (occupation) *Glacius: Alien ambassador/Iceman (occupation) *Android 18: Martial artist *Captain Marvel: Air Force Special Operations intelligence agent and captain/ NASA chief of security/ Pilot/ Author/ Writer/ Space Program Commander *Zero: Maverick Hunter *Lucario: Martial artist *Renamon: Martial artist *TJ Combo: Boxer/ Boxing Instructor *Smokey the Bear: Firefighter/Environmentalist *McGruff the Crime Dog: Detective *Naruto Uzumaki: Hokage *Ichigo Kurosaki: Shinigami *Batman Beyond: Martial arts trainer/Batman's assistant/crime fighting partner *Spider-Man 2099: Genetics scientist Season 5 *Black Panther: King/Scientist/Adventurer *Raven: College student/Spiritual Meditator *Twilight Sparkle: Princess/Teacher *Jotaro Kujo: Marine biologist *Kenshiro: Hokuto Shin Ken teacher/ Vagabond *Crash Bandicoot: Adventurer/Racer *Spyro the Dragon: Protector/Skylander *Sora: Keyblade Wielder of Light *Pit: Captain of Army/Aerial Army *Leon S. Kennedy: DSO Federal agent *Frank West: Photojournalist *Doctor Strange: Neurosurgeon/Sorcerer *Doctor Fate: Physician *Jin Kazama: Martial Artist *Samurai Jack: Samurai *Afro Samurai: Samurai *Optimus Prime: Guardian/Truck *RX-78-2 Gundam: Mobile Suit Pilot *Nightwing: Adventurer/Vigilante *Daredevil: Lawyer *Master Roshi: Martial arts master *Jiraiya: Novelist Season 6 *Aquaman: King *Namor: Prince *Mega Man X: Maverick Hunter *Mega Man Volnutt: Archeologist *MegaMan.EXE: AI *Star Force Mega Man: Astronaut *Black Widow: Spy/Ballerina *Shazam: Reporter/Radio announcer *Ben Tennyson: High school student/Deputized agent for the Plumbers *Green Lantern: Air force pilot *Weiss Schnee: Heiress *Mitsuru Kirijo: SEES Adviser *Johnny Cage: Action movie star/Special Forces operative *Captain Falcon: Racer/Bounty hunter *Aang: Air Nomad culture teacher/Airbending instructor/Avatar/Monk *Edward Elric: State Alchemist *Ghost Rider: Daredevil *Lobo: Bounty hunter *Tommy Oliver: Martial Arts Teacher/Paleontologist/Teacher *Akane Yashiro: Pilot/Lieutenant *Sasuke Uchiha: Head of the Uchiha Clan *Hiei: Escorter of the Demon Realm *Mob: Middle School student *Tatsumaki: Hero *The Mask: Bank Clerk *All Might: Teacher *Might Guy: Sensei Season 7 *Miles Morales: Art university student *Static: High school student *Black Canary: Florist Category:Blog posts